borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Repeater Pistol
]] Pistols are small, one-handed guns that are generally used by Mordecai or Lilith. They tend to be fairly accurate and fast, with decent sized magazines and fast reload times. They are also known to have slower rates of fire and scopes. They deal moderate damage, but they have increased magazine sizes and fire rates compared to Revolvers. Even pistols with high accuracy ratings seem to be less accurate at long ranges than weapons such as Combat Rifles or Sniper Rifles, due to their relatively slow-moving rounds. Another downside to using pistols as long-range weapons is their stability; even the ones with scopes are far less stable than two-handed rifles. Repeaters are the basic pistol. They typically have decent fire rates combined with decent power and accuracy. These pistols are very common early on in the game, and can sometimes prove to be great backup weapons. In particular, the unique or legendary pistols can, in some cases, replace an assault rifle or shotgun. Machine pistols are less common than repeaters, but have the advantage of larger magazines and being fully automatic (although some, such as the Rage, have burst fire). On occasion, some very high power machine pistols will be accompanied by high rates of fire, but lower accuracy, creating powerful close range weapons; similar to the utility of an SMG, but using different ammo. These high rate of fire pistols are particularly useful when combined with Mordecai's Gun Crazy skill, which gives him a chance to fire 2 shots for the cost of one. Additionally, his Hair Trigger skill increases the magazine size, allowing for longer bursts of fire with them. Acquiring Pistols Both repeaters and machine pistols can be obtained through many ways including - Looting chests and weapon crates throughout Pandora , Quest Rewards, Dropped by both low and high level enemies and are commonly on sale at weapon vendors. Higher level and rarity combat rifles upwards of purple are more commonly dropped by higher level enemies and can still be obtained at weapon vendors infrequently. Repeaters *Lacerator - +200% Melee Damage *Needler - Increased fire rate. *Raptor - Increased damage, higher recoil *Repeater - Balanced, closest to default stats *Swatter - Increased accuracy, lower fire rate *Lady Finger - Unique quest item. Found in the gravestone en route to killing Nine-Toes. Increased critical damage. *The Dove - Unique quest item. No ammo usage. *Krom's Sidearm - Unique drop from Krom. 3 round bursts & shock elemental. *Chiquito Amigo - Unique quest item. Fast reload, large magazine. The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only. Received from Thirsty the Midget after completing the mission, "Purple Juice!". *Knoxx's Gold - Unique drop from General Knoxx. The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only. *Athena's Wisdom - Unique Quest Item. Increased Zoom & accuracy. The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only. Legendary: *Atlas Troll "Pain Heals." - Regenerated Health. *Dahl Hornet "Feel the Sting" - 2 round bursts & corrosive. *Hyperion Invader "12 bullets invade your skull" - Fully automatic while zoomed. *Maliwan Firehawk "Bring the HEAT!" - Incendiary, splash damage. *S&S Gemini "Double Whammy." - 2 round burst x 2 bullets per shot. *Tediore Protector "Ammo is no longer an issue." - Ammo Regeneration. *Torgue Violator "Your move, Creep." - 3 round burst x 3 bullets per shot. *Vladof Rebel "Never stop shooting!" - Large magazine. Pearlescent: *Hyperion Nemesis "There is no escape" - Additionally to the chance of a shock-explosion, there is also a chance to deal corrosive damage. Machine Pistols *Fury - Higher rate of fire; sometimes an 18 fire rate *Machine Pistol - +20 Magazine Size *Rage - 5 Shot Burst Fire. Usually comes with a high rate of fire as well, 20+ in some cases *Torment - Extreme fire rate and usually good damage bonus *The Clipper - Unique drop. Incendiary elemental and increased melee damage. Carried by Nine-Toes Legendary: *Hyperion Reaper "Slice Slice" - Increased Melee damage. Vampiric. *S&S Thanatos "Big Tony says "Hi"" - Large magazine. *Vladof Vengeance "Vengeance is Yours" - Chance to ignore shields. Pearlescent: *Vladof Stalker "You can run, but you can't hide" - Bullets ricochet several times. Category:Pistols Category:Weapons